Challenges of the Heart
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Midnight Rose and Evening Light have been friends for as long as they can remember, but a race to prove superiority threatens to pull them apart. OC-centric with Rainbow Dash in later chapters. lesbian ponys. humanized ponys. rating will go up.


Disclaimer: I do n not own Ponyville, Celestia or Rainbow Dash. But I _do_ own Midnight Rose. Evening Light belongs to halimthewolf on deviantart

(A/N) So I, a yaoi writer and lover, could not believe this co-written piece came from my hands. Lesbian ponies, wooooooo lol.

It all started on iscribble and blossomed into so much more. This is the introduction story of the characters Midnight Rose and Evening Light (with some RD thrown in there). So the story is going to be OC-centric.

This story was co-written with Halimthewolf on deviantart and it was nice bouncing ideas off of someone for once! :)

* * *

><p><em>Ponyville, nestled beneath Princess Celestia's Castle and large mountains, was inhabited by many a pony. Most of the villagers went about their lives peacefully, some more boisterous than others, and some, destined by fate to meet. Wispy clouds hung in the air, the baby blue of the sky rich in color as the sun blessed the valley with its warmth.<em>

_Midnight Rose walked quietly, a smile on her face as she passed the many shops and residences of Ponyville, her dark blue tail swaying freely behind her in the soft breeze. A basket almost over flowing with flowers rested against her waist and she relished the aroma of the many plants in the basket. Her mood had been quiet happy for most of the day, having been sent out to gather flowers for her parent's shop, until now though, when a call sounded from the side of the road her ears perked and her shoulder's tensed at the familiarity of it._

_Two boys, around her age trailed after her. The taller of the two was a grey color, spikey brown hair sprouting around his face named Grey Spirit. His accomplice, a pale green boy with an upturned nose and sea green hair named Cloverhoof walked beside him as they called after Rose._

_"Hey Flower Hugger, where you heading?"_

_Gripping her basket closer Rose continued on, picking the pace up and dropping her head to avoid detection. It was too late though, as the boy's caught up on either side of her._

_"What you got there? Sissy flowers! Yuck!"_

_Light green fingers reached out, yanking the basket from Rose's arm and the girl let out a cry._

_"Stop! I didn't do anything, give them back!"_

_She reached out, only to have grey hands yank her back, "He's just looking, ain't cha Cloverhoof?"_

_"I don't know Spirit, these smell nasty, wouldn't want the little lady going around with bad flowers. Right?"_

_Dread lanced through Rose's chest as she watched Cloverhoof jostle the basket back and forth. She struggled against Spirit's hands, feeling them only tighten as she tried to reach her precious flowers. Anger, worry, fear mixed within her and she struggled harder as Clover dumped the flowers to the ground._

_"No! Stop it!"_

_Her voice went unheard as Grey Spirit laughed and Clover proceeded to mash the flowers into the ground with his foot. Tears welled at the edge of her amber eyes and Rose yelled at them, anger churning inside her as the flowers her parents had asked for were destroyed._

_Everything happened quick, too quick for Cloverhoof to even realize what happened, but in that instant a light blue hand snatched the empty basket from him. While the other, made into a clenched fist, hit Grey Spirit, sending the male to the ground. A light blue skinned female stood tall over Grey spirit, her wings fully expanded, dark purple tail swaying furiously and Midnight Rose's basket slung over her arm._

_"They smell better than you do," she snorted._

_Grey Spirit rubbed at the sore spot, looking up to see the filly that had blindsided him._

_"Lay off Evening Light! We aren't bothering you are we?"_

_Evening Light stood in her white tank top and jean shorts, the weather had been warm in the valley, and while her attire may have been relaxed, she was tensed and poised to fight right then. Her dark purple hair feathered around her face, the tips a pale orange like fire, complimenting her rowdy personality._

_"No, but I don't need a reason to put a few chumps in their place. Now scram!" She commanded her eyes glancing up at Cloverhoof._

_"Or the next hit goes to you"_

_Cloverhoof sneered at her, walking a wide berth around the two girls and joining Grey Spirit who still nursed his injured cheek. Evening Light watched them go, made sure they were far enough away before turning back to the frightened girl. Midnight Rose was crouched, her fingers delicately touching the flowers, tears threatening to break free as she examined the ruined plants._

_Folding her wings Evening Light felt her heart drop, the girl looked so fragile, her dark blue hair tousled from the struggle and her pink skin even pinker from distress._

_"Hey you okay?" Evening Light asked, trying to be gentle with her voice._

_Midnight Rose sat there crouching over her flowers somewhat protectively, her ears drooping down in sorrow. Slowly at first the warm tears streamed down her cheeks, her tail swept around her legs as if to shield herself from the world and Evening Light's words barley registering within her thoughts._

_While the blue skinned girl might have waited for a response, the thoughts in her mind were racing, wanting to console the heartbroken girl as quickly as possible._

_"Uhh, wait here for a sec, I'll be back in a flash."_

_Body relaxed now -Cloverhoof and Grey Spirit gone- flying was a synch for her. Effortlessly her wings lifted her off the ground and into the warm air, catching an updraft as she darted off to some unknown location at great speed._

_It didn't take long for her to return, Midnight Rose in the same shape she had left her, luckily the tears though had stopped, much to her relief. Evening Light approached cautiously, not wanting to spook the girl, her hands behind her back holding onto something_

_"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't come in time to save your flowers, but…." Her voice trailed off as she brought her hands forward exposing a bundle of flowers._

_Watery, golden eyes peeked up from under wavy hair, eyes widening as they spotted the gifts. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Rose stood up. Her hands twisted nervously at the hem of her pale yellow dress as she watched Evening Light continue._

_"I-I wasn't sure which ones they wrecked so, I just kinda brought a whole bunch, are they the ones you needed? If not I can go get more. I mean if you want me too, I can understand if you don't want to talk, those guys were kind of jerks."_

_A sweet smile lighted onto Rose's lips as she watched Evening ramble on, the flowers swaying this way and that as the girl gestured to things. The clouds, in the direction she had just come from, boasting how easy it would be and that she was a great flyer._

_"It's no trouble at all, I really don't mi-"_

_Evening Light stopped mid-sentence as Midnight Rose reached out, clasping her hands around Evening Light's, "These are perfect. Thank you."_

_Gathering the flowers up, Evening Light let the girl place them into the basket, her face warm from a slight blush as she noticed that she had been rambling, her wings folded to her sides as she helped Rose put the flowers away._

_"Anyways, I'll help you bring them back to… say where were you bringing these anyway?" She asked curiously not recalling any obvious places that came to mind, her finger tapping on her chin lightly, a habit she often did when she would think_

_Midnight Rose couldn't help but be over joyed at Evening Lights efforts to help her, the smile on her face never leaving while she finished adjusting the flowers. Coming forward she wrapped Evening Light into a gentle hug as thanks for helping her. The blue skinned girl returned it quickly; all too aware they were still in the middle of the road._

_"Well my parents sent me to pick up some wild flowers for their shop and well, here I am."_

_Rose walked on, slowly at first, letting Evening Light catch up. She noted in the back of her mind that the girl was a few inches taller than her and that her eyes were an ocean blue._

_"I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Midnight Rose, but you can just call me Rose."_

_"Nice to meet you! You probably heard, I'm Evening Light."_

_"Do you live here in town or are you visiting from Cloudsdale?"_

_Evening Light puffed her chest a little, a cocky smile on her lips, "I live in Cloudsdale, wings only!" she exclaimed fully stretching her wings to show off for a moment before folding them back up, her ears perked and head held high as she spoke_

_"Oh! That's so cool, are you visiting someone?"_

_Midnight Rose could see her parent's shop up ahead, not too far away now and she felt her ears droop a little. She hadn't expected to have to part ways with the girl so soon, in fact, she hoped more than anything she would see the winged girl again._

_"No not really. Actually I was going to the dessert shop when I saw those two being mean to you. Being the amazingly nice person I am, I came to your rescue."_

_Evening Light smirked, winking at the girl, she was getting her second wind, becoming a little more comfortable in the pink girl's presence. Rose tittered shyly, slowing to a stop just in front of her parent's shop._

_"Well, I have to go Evening Light, I have to help around the shop."_

_Wings twitching Evening Light sagged a little, "Oh. Uh ok, well, it was really good meeting you Rose."_

Evening Light shook off the fond memory, her friend's smile still lingering in her mind as she approached Rose's front door and knocking. Her thoughts jumbled between Rose and the big race that was planned for later that week, between herself and Rainbow Dash. A few moments passed before Rose answered the door, she wore a light cotton dress, white in color with lace adorning the hems.

"Hey Rose! I'm so pumped for the race with Rainbow Dash, want to help me practice?" She asked, a wide smile on her face as she flexed her wings, growing impatient.

"Oh…umm, sure thing Elly" Rose replied, the hesitance in her voice falling upon distracted ears. This was the 3rd day Evening Light had been talking about her race with Rainbow Dash.

More than once Evening Light had reiterated how Rainbow Dash boasted she was faster than her, which only spurred the purple haired girl to prove herself. Rose had watched from the sidelines as Elly practiced, watched silently as her best friend became absorbed and almost obsessed with her rival. Leaving Midnight Rose alone and frankly, a little annoyed.

Elly led the way to their practice grounds, passing the apple orchards and arriving to a large meadow. The only upside to joining Evening Light on her practice runs, was the fact so many wild flowers grew in the field. Midnight Rose found herself finding more companionship in them, than her own friend. Taking a seat on the lush grass, Rose watched as Evening stretched. Her routine was easy enough, stretch, fly, and be awesome at it.

Amber eyes watched the blue female make long lines with her body. Wings extending out, arms reaching to the sky and her shirt fluttered up to expose midriff. Evening Light was beautiful, lithe and athletic in stature, strong willed and courageous at heart. Rose looked away, pushing away her selfish thoughts of wanting to keep Elly for her own.

Elly lifted herself into the air slowly warming up her body.

"Alright… I got this," she muttered, flying up higher into the air, performing a few simple tricks to get used to the day's sunny weather and the changing wind patterns.

After the first trick everything fell into place like clockwork, one trick led to another her, slender body gradually building up speed and instinct kicked in. Her hair flowing free behind her, the wind raked through it like fingers.

"Hah! I wish you could be a part of this Rose!"

"Yeah… looks like fun," she replied rolling her eyes a bit as she sat amongst the flowers watching

Doing trick after trick Elly decided it was time to try some new ones, after all it was practice. Steadily she rose, holding her altitude as she spun around enjoying the view. The trees, the clouds, everything held a peaceful beauty to it at that height. The moment didn't last long though, Elly narrowed her eyes determined to nail the trick in her mind, and instantly she nosedived down at great speeds, spinning and twirling as she did. Faster and faster, the speed was beginning to be too much for Elly to control. Her eyes slipped closed for a moment, the wind making her eyes water and before she knew it was too late.

"Whhooaa!" She called out as her body tackled into Rose's, sending them tumbling across the ground rolling a few times before finally stopping in a pile of limbs and hair, their tails entangled.

"Sorry!" Elly groaned, "I didn't see you, I lost control and-"

Evening Light snapped her mouth shut at the sight of her friend. Rose coughed and winced as she took a shaky breath. Blue eyes flicked over her friend, searching for any major injuries, the only out of place thing was her friends haphazard dress. The white cotton fabric had hiked up past the female's pink hips, revealing white panties. Immediately Evening Light flushed, scrambling with her hands to yank the girl's dress back down.

"Sorry! I really am, are you ok?"

Rose cleared her throat, taking a few breaths to steady her body from the shock of being impacted by another living creature, "Y-yeah, back is a little sore."

Elly helped her friend to sit up, wings fluttering nervously as she moved to inspect Midnight Rose's back.

"Ah jeez, I totally ruined your dress!"

Giggling quietly Rose shook her head, "Don't worry Elly, are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm fine, but we should really get you home your dress is a bit…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she started to laugh at the sight of her friend. A moment passed of Elly worrying over the pink girl, helping Rose stand up.

"Here, I'll help you back to your house."

"I'm fine, really, but thank you," Rose responded still gigged softly.

The walk back to the house had been quick, and Rose relished in the feeling of having her friend fawn over her. Her house wasn't far from her parent's flower shop, within walking distance so it was no surprise that when they walked in the house was empty. Elly had been in the house many times before, enticed by Rose's baking and the home away from home feeling it gave her. Trailing after the blue haired girl she still couldn't believe how ruined the dress looked, brown and green mixed along the once pure fabric.

Rose's room was filled with books of plants, potted flowers sitting on the windowsill. Her bed was a mess to which Elly helped herself, flopping down she watched her friend ghost around the room. Evening Light watched, well, tried not to watch. Rose stood by her closet, tugging the dirtied dress over her head, letting it flutter to the hamper of dirty clothes. The feeling of her heart beating faster caught Elly off guard, her breathing paused as she witnessed the smooth skin revealed before her.

Soft curves went on forever, only to be interrupted by white panties and a bra. A quiet breath passed through parted blue lips and Elly gripped the messy comforter a little tighter. When -she seriously wondered- had Rose become so...inviting.

Midnight Rose wasn't the only one preoccupied by the moment, it was hard not to notice how the room was eerily quiet. Her face felt warm as she took her time in choosing what to wear next. In fact Rose already knew what she wanted and decided the moment of awkward silence had gone on long enough. Snatching a light green sun dress from her closet she went about putting it on, the routine only halting as she tried and failed to grasp the zipper.

"Could you zip me up?"

Elly nearly jumped out of her skin when her best friend spoke, the question hanging in the air. Letting go of the comforter Evening Light could feel how shaky her hands were. Taking the small zipper she slid it up, watching how the dress conformed to Rose's subtle curves. She wanted the moment to last, except the zipper ended and when she stopped the pink female turned, smiling happily.

"Thanks!"

With smiles they left the room, Elly ignoring the lingering feeling in her, and Rose chattering about how she would make some lemonade for them to drink. The training had been forgotten but the race was still in the forefront of Elly's mind.


End file.
